AN ARTIST'S INSPIRATION
by YumekuiHoro
Summary: this is my second story in is a ummm hiyori and patty one its probably not that good but i always say that about my stuff but then again i still have no clue what im doing...ENJOY! i might possible add another chapter you guys decide dont forget to reveiw


HEYA AGAIN im back with my second fan fic still trying to figure out what im doing but hey im still having fun

i dont know about a disclamier but either or i dont own luck star (cries) if i did the things that would happens (drools)

Dont forget to reveiw this please dont hold back if its bad tell me if its terrible tell me if its so bad and you want to smash your computer find a gun and come kill me tell me if i servive i will be a better writer..... hopefully

HAVE FUN!

* * *

AN ARTISTIC INSPIRATION

"School is finally ooover" sang a cheerful Yutaka "today felt like it took forever".

Yutaka was singing and dancing down the hall "today was long and now it's over" she sang. Still dancing Yutaka ending up tripping on her own feet and flew into a pile of chair and ended up being buried by them all

"Ouch" Yutaka cried out from the pain of crashing into all those chairs "hahahahaha" she laughed "That was actually pretty funny"

Once again with a smile on her face everyone started to laugh again everyone except for Minami her best friend who was really worried for her well being. Minami ran over and started to dig Yutaka out.

"Are you all right" Minami asked with a concerned look on her face "Of course I am!" laughed Yutaka "that was fun" then Yutaka started to blush "and thanks for digging me out your my hero". Minami blushed as well along with that.

She sighed a sigh of relief knowing her friend was ok but still something was wrong she felt a warm liquid on her hand where she was holding Yutaka and noticed that Yutaka was bleeding Minami started to panic in her head but was acting very calmly and pulled out a first aid kit.

"It's adorable how much Minami cares for Yutaka" Patricia said to Hiyori but Hiyori was having a panic attack of her own "MUST NOT DRAW FRIENDS" Hiyori keep telling herself "MUST NOT DRAW FRIENDS.....WHERES MY PENCIL!!"

Hiyori was freaking out patting herself all around looking for a pencil. When she located her pencil she started to sketch her friends furiously trying to get every aspect of the two of them.

Patricia standing beside her was watching everyone and laughing at all but what really got her was how Hiyori was always drawing those two laughing she spoke "You know you shouldn't be drawing your friends like that hahahahaha the way you draw them in not right"

Laughing even harder because Hiyori's "hobby" is funny "Hiyori you are one of a kind". But Hiyori was too busy to listen still sketching her friends she realized that Minami had kissed Yutaka's forehead after bandaging up her wound.

The kiss Hiyori saw made her go crazy and ended up making an arc of blood from one side of the hall to the other. Minami and Yutaka looked at her concerned Patricia just started laughing even harder.

After Hiyori got here self back on her feet and confirmed that she was perfectly fine the gang left the school and head towards Yutaka's place.

When they arrive there nobody was home "I guess Konata is over a Kagami's place ..... Ahh well" Yutaka walked into the house and they all followed her to her room. When they arrived they remember that there really wasn't anything to do but still managed to pre occupy themselves with something

Minami keep an eye on Yutaka and did home work Hiyori kept an eye of Minami and Yutaka for so new story ideas and Patricia read her manga "I think I'll be right back I'm going to go borrow some manga from sis" said Yutaka as she left the room.

She walked down the hall to Konata's room an entered she then walk up to the massive book case Konata own full of manga "I'm sure she won't mind" she looked through the selves looking for something interesting then she stumbled upon a book that had Hiyori's name on it "I wonder what this is" she grabbed the book and flipped through the pages.

On the pages there were two girls lying in a bed panting Yutaka blush intensely but as she looked at the picture she begun to realize that the picture resembled her and Minami. Curious she grab the next book with Hiyori's name on it and flip through this time the page stopped on a drawing of the same girls that looked like her and her friend in a sixty-nine position starting to feel worried she grab all of the other books that had Hiyori's name and flipped through them they all had Minami and her in them doing different things in different settings.

Yutaka picked up the pile looking a bit embarrassed and mad walked to her room when she walked in she asked Minami to come check the books out. After Minami looked through them she was blushing because after seeing those books all she could think of was her and Yutaka doing all those things.

Yutaka looked at Minami concerned cause she seemed to be lost in her world and that wasn't like her all was silent till Patricia voice broke the silence "hey Hiyori aren't those your doujinshi" she asked Hiyori looked up and saw what was in Yutaka's hand.

She was really worried about her artwork now that Yutaka knows she may start being careful around me and then I'll have no more stories "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed Yutaka gave her a puzzled look but it disappeared shortly after it arrived

"Hiyori why do all these pictures look like me and Minami" Hiyori was surprised either or because she was never supposed to actually know "ummm I...I....I got to go see ya" Hiyori ran out with Patricia right behind her "I will see you guys later" they heard the front door slam behind the other girls they just turned and stared at each other.

Hiyori was running down the road at lightning speed so she could get away from Yutaka's the only reason she stopped was because she heard someone call her name and it sounded like Patricia see turned around and was taken down by patty

"ow ow ow ow why did you hit me" Hiyori asked with her face on the ground. Suddenly she realized something didn't feel right she thought about it and noticed what didn't seem right she looked behind and say Patricia"ahhhh get your face outta there" Patricia's face was right in her area when Patricia noticed she quickly got up and smiled

"Heya thank goodness you stopped I would have never caught up to you" she was laughing a Hiyori now "so it seems that you secret is now know what do you think will happen?" "well I guess I won't be able to draw them anymore" sighed Hiyori

She looked upset but this made Patricia happy "well you could always draw me" said Patricia well striking a pose "I dunno it just wouldn't be the same" "ya well you could always try why not come over to my place and you can try and draw me in different cosplay" suggested Patricia "actually that's a good idea

They headed over to Patricia's place so that Hiyori could draw her. I can't wait for her to start it'll give me a chance to see if I can tell her that I like her Patricia was thinking. "when we get to Patricia's I think I'm gonna enjoy drawing her hehe in all her outfit she has a really nice body it'll look good no matter what she wears and maybe I'll be able to tell her that I like her".

They arrived at patricians place and sat in the living room for a little bit "so Hiyori I'm gonna go change anything specific you want?" "well a maid outfit maybe it's a classic after all" Patricia walked into her room and came out after several minutes in a maid outfit"

Hiyori had already put a few napkins in her nose just in case of such a thing and already your could she all the blood the napkin had soaked up still Hiyori on impulse had her pencil flying across the page drawing everything she saw.

Next Patricia walk into her roam and walked out in a costume she used often at work after a few hours they had made it through half of Patricia's cosplay outfits

"GAHHHH WRITERS CRAMP" Hiyori screamed just as she finished her last drawing of patty. Patricia laughed at Hiyori and got a bag of ice for her hand "this is it its over I'll never be able draw again" wined

"I wonder if I have any cheese "said Patricia "why" "because cheese goes great with wine" Patricia was rolling on the floor laughing "that is still funny" wiping a tear away.

She looked over at Hiyori who didn't look all too happy in fact she looked quite upset "what if I really did lose my ability to draw" "don't worry Hiyori id still love you if you couldn't draw"

"what did you say?" "I would still love you" "you would still love me does that mean you actually like me" by this point Hiyori forgot about her hand and was waiting for her answer "yes Hiyori I like I love you I want to be with you"

patty was blushing now saying all that seemed embarrassing even if it was just Hiyori and her there "patty I didn't know I.....uhh....I like...no...I love you to "they began to look at each other and then pounced at each other.

Hiyori woke up on Patricia's couch her drawing hand hurt a bit but I was still alive Patricia walked in while Hiyori was doing hand exercises to see if it was still in a good shape and started to giggle

"So is your hand all right?" "ya thanks for asking" Hiyori smiled "so why was I asleep on you couch?" "You don't remember?" "well not really hehe"

"well when we confessed our love for each other...... we jumped at each other you were knocked back and I feel on your hand and you fainted I guess.....sorry"

"Nah don't worry about it everything is fine now but I believe you owe me something" Patricia laughed at Hiyori "if you say so"

She pounced at Hiyori landing on her looking into her eyes thinking how cute Patricia is she grabbed her and pulled her in for her first kiss. Both of them lips locked together kissing this is probably the happiest moment of my life they both though Hiyori mad the first move though moving her tongue through patty's teeth patty responded by opening her mouth more and joining in.

The next day at school they saw Yutaka and Minami in class waiting for them. "Hey Hiyori I have a-..... Why are you to holding hands" Yutaka looked really curious about them holding hands and then realized why "congrats you two" she practically sang all happy "hey wait wasn't I supposed to ask you something" everyone even Minami was laughing this time. Well it's nice to see you can laugh.

-END-

* * *

If you have a question about my story thing please tell and ill answer what ever to my best ability :P


End file.
